Sé que eres tú
by wendy712
Summary: Cuenta como Cloud y Tifa evolucionan en su relacion. Todo empieza en una fiesta y por lo sucedido Tifa empieza a tener dudas y no sabe como solucionarlas pero Clou encontrara la manera
1. Fiesta apasionada

¿Un día normal?... ¿una noche normal?...No lo creo…

Todo ha empezado con el sorprendente anuncio de mi queridísima amiga Yuffie, mi mejor y loca loquísima amiga. No es que sea una locura maléfica, es decir su locura es como dice ella adorable, pero a veces tiene unas ideas un tanto, eh… ¿como decirlo?… ¡ah! ya sé: **estrambóticas**.

Bueno como iba diciendo Yuffie ha llegado al bar esta mañana con una sonrisa y ha dicho: "¡¡esta noche fiesta en mi casa!!"

Como era de esperarse todo el mundo se apunto, incluido Cloud, que me extraño muchísimo que lo hiciera, bueno debe de ser un milagro de la naturaleza. La cuestión es que conociendo a Yuffie, seguro que tramaba algo y conociéndola como la conozco seguro que algo muy retorcido, aunque sinceramente no quiero ni saberlo.

Llamé a Maya una anciana del barrio para que cuidara a Denzel y a Marlene, ya que Barret también iba a la fiesta de Yuffie. Como supuse Maya acepto cuidar a los niños, y no me extraña la pobre esta mas sola que la una desde la muerte de su marido hace seis meses. Maya sin temor a equivocarme es una anciana estupenda, es del tipo de abuela de todos, no hay niño que no haya pasado por sus manos. Todavía no se como puede cuidar a tantos críos con el cuerpecito que tiene, es bajita y está como un fideo, siempre lleva vestidos con estampados de flores y siempre veras su pelo blanco recogido en dos trenzas como una india. Es simplemente increíble.

Era la hora de comer, como cada sábado prepare macarrones con queso. Todos bajaron enseguida a excepción de Cloud, como no sabía que pasaba decidí ir a buscarlo pero Marlene me detuvo.

Cloud no está Tifa

¿y eso? ¿Dónde está? – les pregunte a los niños que en ese momento sabían mas que yo

no sé, ha dicho que tenia que entregar no sé que – explico Denzel con la boca llena de macarrones

vaya… - suspire, siempre hace lo mismo, se va sin decir nada y vuelve cuando le da la gana

Tifa – me gire para ver que quería Marlene - me ha dicho que no te preocuparas que volvería para la fiesta de Yuffie

Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, Marlene es como su hermana la bondad personificada, me senté con ellos y empecé a comer. Les explique que Maya vendría para cuidarlos y que se tenían que portar bien con ella, los dos me miraron con una carita de angelitos mientras me decían que sí, pero yo sabía que tramaban algo. En ese momento llego Barret, para ver a Marlene, y como estábamos comiendo y él no había comido todavía lo invite a comer.

Barret nos contaba todas sus historias más graciosas, gracias a él y a sus historias conseguí olvidarme de Cloud durante toda la hora de la comida, sin duda Barret era el mejor. Después de comer lave los platos con la ayuda de Denzel y fui a tumbarme un rato a mi cama, últimamente tenia muchos clientes y acababa muy cansada. Lo tengo decidido no pienso abrir hasta el lunes.

Adoro mi cama es tan mullida y confortable, puff…. me parece que dormiré durante un rato, total los niños están jugando con Barret y si me necesitan pues supongo que ya me llamaran… (Bostezo)

Me encuentro en un lugar… ¿Dónde estoy?... no lo sé… ¡ah! ya sé donde estoy, estoy en la playa, con el agua en mis pies empiezo a caminar por la orilla… veo a alguien unos pasos más adelante… me suena esa figura, yo la he visto antes…Cloud… si es él, sin duda, pero, ¿Qué hace?.... está mirando el mar muy fijamente… me acerco a él, entonces se gira y me mira directamente a los ojos… está muy raro ¿Qué le pasará?... ni idea

Tifa me voy

¿Cómo? ¿Qué está diciendo?

¿Cómo que te vas? ¿A dónde?

No me contesta, en vez de eso se vuelve a girar mirando al mar fijamente y sin decir nada mas se adentra en él. Me he quedado en shock, pero enseguida me pongo a seguirle. Pero no lo alcanzo cada vez está mas y mas lejos y no consigo llegar hasta él.

¡Cloud espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡Vuelve! – no puedo evitar chillar pero no me hace caso

Está todavía más lejos

¡no! ¡Cloud! ¡Cloud!

¡no!

Me despierto con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, una pesadilla, una simple pesadilla. ¡Dichosa pesadilla!, incluso estoy sudando… pero parecía tan real. Madre mía. Sinceramente prefiero olvidar la pesadilla que pensar que pasaría si se hiciera realidad, mejor no pensarlo. Miro la hora, las cinco y media, pensaba que seria mas tarde, aún tengo tiempo de hacer la colada. Haber… mi ropa sucia, mi ropa sucia, ¡aquí está! junto con mi ropa voy a la habitación de los niños, encuentro su ropa con facilidad, es la única que esta tirada por el suelo. Ahora la habitación de Cloud, toco la puerta.

¡Pero que estoy haciendo! si no hay nadie dentro, en fin entro en la habitación, me la encuentro como siempre ordenada como si no durmiese nadie ahí dentro, no puedo mentir diciendo que ya no me importa que Cloud se marche, que con el tiempo me he acostumbrado, no, no podría, porque al fin de cuentas seria una gran mentira, me duele ver su habitación bacía. Bueno, llevando la ropa sucia voy al lavadero para meterla en la lavadora. Después de meterla me siento en una silla delante de la lavadora mientras espero que acabe. Me quedo tan embobada viendo como gira la ropa que no me doy cuenta de que Barret se acerca y se coloca justo a mi lado.

¿Cómo estás Tifa? – me pregunta con una inmensa preocupación

bien, ¿Cómo quieres que este? – intente disimular mi tristeza pero por su cara no lo convencí

te escuche gritar antes

oh… - no savia que decir – yo…

es por Cloud ¿verdad? – él savia mis sentimientos

si… - suspire, no se lo podía ocultar si ya lo había descubierto

tranquila nena, todo al final estará bien – su sonrisa era muy confortable, me recordaba a mi padre

no sé que decirte

No dijo nada mas me dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue. Me estuve un rato mas embobada hasta que termino la lavadora después la puse en el tendedero y me fui, mañana ya la recogería. Pase por delante del comedor, allí estaban todos, Marlene, Denzel y Barret. Cuando pase se me quedaron mirando, seguro que desde ahí que me habían escuchado gritar. ¡Que vergüenza! la verdad es que estaba muy apenada, siempre les digo a los niños que tienen que ser fuertes y ni yo misma me aplico el cuento. Pasé de largo sin decir ni una sola palabra y me dirigí a mi habitación para empezar a arreglarme. Lo primero que haré será tomar un buen baño.

Después de mi relajante baño me volví a tumbar en la cama durante un momento entonces escuche un ruido, era mi Mobil. Vaya un mensaje. Vaya y encima de Cloud. Haber que dice:

"Tifa iré directamente a la fiesta de Yuffie así que no me esperes. Cloud"

Menudo hombre, parece que no le gusta verme la cara. La verdad pensaba que las cosas cambiarían, ya hacia dos años desde que Cloud volvió a luchar con Sephiroth, creía que había conseguido perdonarse pero se comporta igual que antes, desaparece y vuelve a aparecer cuando quiere y nunca se queda más de ocho días. Sinceramente no lo entiendo y eso que dicen que las mujeres somos las complicadas, ¡pues quien lo diría!

En fin voy a empezar a arreglarme que ya son las siete y cuarto. No decido que ponerme, no se si ponerme un vestido blanco con lunares rosas junto con unos zapatos blancos de tacón o unos shorts negros y un jersey blanco con un escote en forma de V que deja mis hombros al descubierto junto con unos zapatos negros de tacón. No sé, no sé. Bah… estaré más cómoda con los shorts y el jersey que no con el vestido. El vestido también me gustaba pero con un poco de aire ya se levantaba y no me gustaría que los hombres se pusieran más contentos de lo común y que las mujeres me llamen golfa.

No es que sea creída ni nada, pero tengo unas piernas espectaculares, bueno el resto de mi cuerpo tampoco esta nada mal. Después de ponerme la ropa me arreglo un poco el pelo, la verdad no me voy hacer nada espectacular simplemente me lo alisaré y me lo he dejare suelto. Me maquillo muy levemente, me gusta más ir natural. Para acabar me pongo unos pendientes que cuelgan, un cinturón negro de pinchitos plateados y una tobillera de cuarzo rosa mi mineral favorito. Lista para ir a la fiesta.

Tocaron al timbre, seguro que era Maya. Barret abrió y la dejo pasar. Barret ya se había cambiado y me esperaba en el comedor. Cuando me vio se puso de pie y me espero en la puerta de entrada.

¡madre de dios, estas hermosísima!

venga Barret, tampoco es para tanto

que va Tifa, estas súper híper mega guapa – me dijo Denzel haciendo gestos con las manos, de Marlene me esperaría ese comentario pero de Denzel no me lo esperaba

vaya gracias – mire a Barret, él iba con unos simples tejanos y una camisa blanca – que nos vamos

claro su alteza

que dices Barret, yo no soy ninguna reina

pues yo creo que ahora mismo superas en belleza a todas las modelos

ay Barret… - suspire ante el comentario

lo digo en serio, nunca has pensado en ser modelo

la verdad es que no, pero pensare en ello – la verdad no estaría nada mal ser modelo

Barret sonrío, dejamos la conversación y fuimos para casa de Yuffie que justamente estaba un poco lejos. Desde que desapareció el Geoestigma la ciudad empezó a evolucionar y ahora al cabo de dos años se había convertido en una ciudad preciosa, llena de colores y aromas muy atractivos. Barret y yo caminábamos por esas calles, sin duda disfrutando del nuevo ambiente de la ciudad, era fantástico.

Llegamos a casa de Yuffie un cuarto de hora tarde y sólo llegar Yuffie nos riño por llegar tarde. Aunque enseguida nos dejo pasar, allí ya habían llegado todos, a parte de la gente que conocía también había gente que no había visto en mi vida.

oye Yuffie y toda esta gente – le susurre para que nadie me escuchara, no quería sonar desconfiada

pues nada, gente de mi trabajo, vecinos, bueno y alguien más – la note un poco distraída, seguro que debía buscar a alguien – bueno te dejo, pásatelo bien

p-pero…

Me quede con la palabra en la boca, genial me encontraba sola en medio de un montón de gente que no conocía y gente que sólo había hablado una sola vez. Estaba sola. Quizás debería buscar a alguien que conociera, como Barret o Cid ya que Yuffie no estaría hoy por mí. La verdad tenía curiosidad por la persona a la cual buscaba. Hace días que me contó que le interesaba un chico pero no me dijo el nombre. ¡Como acabe la fiesta y no me lo haya presentado la matare! bueno mejor voy en la búsqueda de Barret y Cid que seguro que estarían juntos.

¡hey Tifa!

Me gire al escuchar mi nombre, entonces fue cuando lo vi. ¡ oh dios mío! era Cloud, pero estaba impresionantemente guapo, parecía una obra de arte. Se había puesto unos tejanos negros con una camisa del mismo color, igual que los zapatos, iba negro de pies a cabeza, al ir de negro hacia que su piel pálida, sus ojos cielo y su pelo rubio destacaran, y para rematar su vestuario llevaba un cinturón de pinchos y un collar con una cruz, parecía un ángel, y sinceramente estaba para comérselo. Me quede embobada, no sabia que decirle, él también se quedo callado hasta que decidí romper el tenso silencio.

vaya… - di una vuelta a su alrededor – si es el hombre invisible

estas enfadada por haberme ido sin decirte nada ¿no?

deja que me lo piense – hice un poco de teatro – Mm… pues si la verdad

lo siento – no parecía sentirlo

¿puedo preguntar donde has ido? – mire su reacción, a ver si hacia algún gesto, pero nada, Cloud es el hombre de hielo

a un sitio

eso me lo imagino, pero puedes concretar un poco más

No dijo nada más, sólo me dedico una linda sonrisa, era evidente que no me lo diría, así que decidí no preguntarle más. Entonces llegaron Barret y Cid y sorprendentemente Vincent los acompañaba dos sorpresas en un día, primero la de Cloud esta mañana y ahora Vincent, el otro hombre de hielo, Cloud y yo decidimos que nos juntaríamos a ellos, más tarde se junto más gente que los trajo Yuffie para que los conociéramos. La verdad se veían majos.

Eran tres chicas y dos chicos. Las chicas parecían trillizas, el mismo corte de pelo la misma ropa, zapatos, joyas,… lo único que las diferenciaba era que una era rubia otra tenia el pelo rojo teñido y la tercera chica era morena. Las tres llevaban una minifalda negra con un jersey carmín como el color del vino, unos botines negros y el pelo lo traían rizado y con el flequillo recto y liso.

En cambio los chicos los dos iban diferentes, el primer chico tenía el pelo negro escalado y liso, en contraste con el pelo tenia los ojos azules como los de Cloud, y al igual que Cloud iba de negro de pies a cabeza, pero él llevaba un jersey de rombos negros y grises en vez de camisa. El otro chico era todo lo contrario, tenía el pelo castaño claro con los ojos negros, llevaba una americana negra, una camisa blanca y unos tejanos normales. Me fije un poco en la gente de la fiesta y todos llevaban una prenda negra, que casualidad.

chicos os quiero presentar a mis vecinos – los dos chicos y las trillizas se acercaron – él es Dan – señaló el que tenia el pelo completamente negro – y él es Marco

es un placer conocer a una hermosura como tu – Marco me cogió la mano y me dio un beso

para mi también es un placer, Marco - me dedico una sonrisa – yo soy Tifa

vaya que nombre más exótico y esp…

bueno, bueno – suerte que Yuffie se interpuso porque no aguanto a los hombres que van de conquistadores, entonces señalo a las chicas – ellas son también mis vecinas, la rubia se llama Serena, la pelirroja Violeta y la morena se llama Patricia

Me salude con las chicas y también salude a Dan. Estuve hablando con ellas y con Dan. Dan era un chico la mar de simpático y divertido, me reí a carcajada limpia con él. Los demás estaban muy entretenidos con las trillizas incluido Cloud que no dejaba de mirarlas bien embobado. Como no quería que se me partiera el alma seguí hablando con Dan. todo estaba tranquilo hasta que llego Yuffie con una botella bacía.

¿que os parece si jumamos a la botella? – pregunto con una sonrisa maléfica

porque no – Marco le había quitado la botella – pero, ¿que os parece si mezclamos el juego de la botella con el del cuarto oscuro?

y ¿se puede saber que es eso? – la voz de Vincent retumbo en los oídos de todos

muy fácil, haremos rodar la botella y a quien toque tendrá que hacer una prueba en el cuarto oscuro – Marco nos miro con una sonrisa – así es más divertido

Ahí estábamos todos sentados en una redonda y con la botella en el medio. No sé como he podido acabar sentada con todos ellos y dispuesta a jugar ese estúpido juego. Bueno si que lo sé, Cloud, increíblemente le había gustado la idea y se había sentado. Y yo con la esperanza de que quizás me toque con él y que Cloud mismo me dijera "será divertido, venga apúntate", pues he acabado en este juego, y quizás he bebido demasiado y creo que Cloud también ha bebido más de la cuenta, porque querer jugar a la botella no es propio de Cloud.

En la primera ronda, Marco para empezar propuso que cogiéramos alguien ajeno al juego y nos lo llevamos al _cuarto oscuro_ o sea el lavabo, bonito cuarto, pero en fin. Marco hizo girar la botella y a que no adivináis a quien le toco, pues a la rubia creo que se llamaba Serena y a mi. Genial, no me gusta empezar los juegos. La trilliza rubia escogió a una chica china que llevaba un vestido negro de lentejuelas y yo pues escogí a su amiga, una muchacha rubia con ojos azules muy pequeñita y delgada, la pobre chica no tenia ningún atributo femenino. Bueno fuimos al lavabo y ahí nos quedamos. La verdad me lo pasé bien con Serena y las otras dos, la china se llamaba Liu Nang y la chica rubita Karen.

El tiempo se acabo y Serena y yo volvimos con el grupo, nuestras acompañantes, Karen y Liu siguieron con su fiesta. La botella siguió girando y a diferentes personas les toco ir al cuarto oscuro entre comillas, pero muchas comillas. Victoria la trilliza pelirroja teñida nos trajo más botellas para beber, y todos bebimos mientras jugábamos y cada vez estábamos más contentos y animados, bueno todos menos yo que decidí no beber mucho, y así lo hice solo me bebí dos tragos de mi cubata, el resto de los jugadores… Hem… mejor no os lo digo. La verdad es que ya nadie reconocía al de al lado y algunos ya se habían dormido como Barret y Cid que estaban durmiendo los dos bien abrazaditos.

Todos estaban a punto de caer redonditos. El resto de los invitados o se habían ido o estaban durmiendo en algún lado. En el juego Yuffie borracha como una cuba junto con Marco hacían girar la botella, pero ya nadie se levantaba si le tocaba. Yo me había quedado callada durante todo ese rato, observándolos a todos, era muchísimo más divertido ver lo que hacían toda esa pandilla de borrachos que jugar a ese estúpido juego. Me quede pensando hasta que Yuffie me despertó de mi pequeño letargo.

Tifa… hip…te ha vualto a tocar… jajaja – sin duda estaba borracha como una cuba – venga… levantaaa los piesos quesos – ya no sabia ni pronunciar bien, y creo que no sabía ni lo que decía

No me fijé con quien me había tocado, pero me levante y me fui para el baño, quería salir ya del juego. Mire la hora, las tres y media. Ya era tarde para volver sola a casa y no creo que nadie este en condiciones de llevarme a casa sin chocarse contra algo o sin intentar violarme. Después de ir al baño o al cuarto oscuro, iré a la habitación de arriba y esperare a que todos duerman para dormirme yo, si era un buen plan y mañana por la mañana me iría rápido para mi casa. Entre en el baño y espere a mi acompañante, aunque creo que no aparecerá.

vaya nos ha tocado esta vez – me giré rápido al reconocer la voz

Cloud – no me lo podía creer estaba en el baño con el hombre que me hacia suspirar

el mismo – por la voz no parecía estar borracho perdido pero como dice el dicho las apariencias engañan

bueno y que hacemos – mi voz sonó nerviosa

no sé, no han puesto prueba – me miro fijamente - ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Me puse todavía más nerviosa. No sabía que contestarle y lo peor de todo es que me miraba muy fijamente. Sin dejar de mirarme se acerco a mí hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros de mí. Para mi sorpresa su boca se acerco a mis orejas y las palabras que pronuncio me dejaron en shock, viéndome incapacitada para responderle.

sabes, ya se que podemos hacer

Acto seguido su boca paso de mi oreja a mi boca. Sí, no era un sueño Cloud me estaba besando de una forma muy apasionada, no sabia que Cloud pudiera besar de esa manera. Después de mi estado de shock decidí corresponderle, no cerré los ojos y pude ver como la mirada de Cloud todavía la tenia fija en la mía. Me estremecí al notar que las manos de Cloud iban subiendo por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis pechos, los masajeaba por encima de mi jersey, yo pase mis brazos en su ancha espalda y acaricie sus musculosos brazos. Cloud al percibir mi reacción dejo mis pechos y paso sus manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis nalgas, y me acerco más a él.

Después de un rato besándome, Cloud me cogió en brazos. Vi como subía las escaleras y como abría la puerta de la habitación del piso de arriba. Cerró la puerta detrás de si, y para que no lo molestaran los de abajo la cerró con pestillo. Me dejo con gentileza encima de la cama y se coloco encima mío mientras me besaba el cuello y me acariciaba con sus prodigiosas manos. Me encantaban los besos que me daba en el cuello y sus caricias, pero me inundo el miedo.

C-Cloud, la gente de abajo se extrañara si no estamos – me temblaba la voz

no te preocupes están demasiado borrachos para extrañarnos – me hablaba la voz calmada – además para que no nos interrumpan, he cerrado la puerta con el pestillo

ya pero…

Cloud dejó su tarea de besarme y me miro, debió notar mi miedo porque me dedico una sonrisa tierna. Me daba vergüenza admitirlo pero en mis veinticuatro años todavía era virgen, cosa que no podía decir de Cloud, más bien no conocía el mundo masculino. Evidentemente conocía la teoría pero nunca pasé a la práctica, aunque pretendientes y hombres no me faltaron, pero cuando querían hacerlo conmigo siempre me negaba y los dejaba, me parece que la mayoría me guardan rencor. La verdad no sé porque no les dejaba continuar. Quizás esperaba a alguien especial.

¿Qué te pasa Tifa? – su voz era muy dulce – sabes que me lo puedes contar

es que yo… - no sabia como decírselo – yo…

adelante – me miraba fijamente – no tengas miedo

bueno… yo no he hecho… eh – no me salían las palabras

Cloud al principio no entendió el significado de mi frase incompleta, sin embargo supongo que después de pensarlo lo entendió porque sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Que vergüenza sentí en ese momento. Mucha gente se imaginaba que tenia una vida sexual muy completa pero la realidad no era precisamente esa, más bien todo lo contrario.

espera… ¿tú eres virgen? – asentí ruborizada – ¿estás de guasa?

n-no – cada vez tenia la cara más roja

pero si has salido con chicos, y al bar iban muchos hombres – su mirada era de total perplejidad

ya… pero no he llegado hasta tal punto con nadie

Parecía que su sorpresa por mi noticia cada vez iba aumentando. Me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca un poco abierta. Sentía mucha vergüenza, quizás ya no le interesaba, pero ese pensamiento no duro mucho en mi cabeza porque después de unos segundos meditando toda la conversación Cloud sonrío, increíble en él, no sabría distinguir su sonrisa, era una mezcla un poco rara entre soberbia, malicia y me parece que un poco de felicidad. Acto seguido de esa extraña sonrisa bajo la cabeza y me beso muy apasionadamente como si le fuera la vida. ¡Oh dios que beso!

Ese beso izo que bajaran mis defensas y me convirtiera en una persona muy dócil y manejable, más bien parecía su muñequita. Pero me encantaba, me hacia sentir querida. Cloud siguió besándome pero abandono mi boca y recorrió mi cara dándome pequeños besos.

Y a mí… - tarde un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice me estaba mirando con una cara un tanto divertida - ¿me vas a dejar hacerlo o me dejaras a la mitad?

n-no lo sé – aunque seguramente si lo dejaría acabar

entonces vamos a comprobarlo – volvió a besarme pero esta vez de una manera más dulce

Dejo de besarme, paro un momento para quitarse la camisa, cuando lo hizo la tiro por el suelo. Tenia delante el torso desnudo de Cloud, observe sus bien desarrollados abdominales y su blanca piel. Bajó hasta mi barriga donde paso su lengua por mi ombligo, dejo mi barriga para volver a mi boca, estaba disfrutando de ese contacto, y mientras me besaba me quito el jersey y me beso de nuevo

Trazó una línea de besos desde mi boca hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos, parándose un poco en cada sitio para besarme. Note como su mano subía por el interior de mis muslos llegando a los botones del pantalón. Los abrió con una mano y mientras me bajaba los pantalones me iba besando las piernas. Al final me quede en ropa interior.

Sus manos y su boca recorrían mi cuerpo. Estaba en la gloria. Entonces note una intrusión en mi parte intima, eran los dedos de Cloud que se introducían en mí interior. Sus dedos se movían formando círculos. Note como un calor placentero me iba recorriendo el cuerpo, me aferre a su espalda desnuda. Nunca había pensado que el sexo fuera tan gratificante. Cloud dejo de acariciarme mi intimidad, le puse mala cara, me encantaba esa caricia.

no me pongas mala cara que ahora viene lo mejor – me dio un corto beso – pero relájate porque te dolerá

No me izo mucha gracia lo que dijo, pero tarde o temprano tenia que perder la virginidad y esta era una oportunidad de oro para compartir con Cloud un momento mágico y no voy a ser yo quien desperdicie esta oportunidad.

Cloud se quito los pantalones, y se echo encima de mí otra vez. Fue entonces cuando note un bulto, su erección, me causo respeto y miedo al pensar que ese bulto que notaba estaría dentro de mí. Cloud subió las manos por mi espalda y desabrocho mi sujetador como todo un profesional. El que dijo que a los hombres les costaba abrir sujetadores, era un completo mentiroso. Mis pechos quedaron al aire, por instinto o por vergüenza no pude evitar taparme con los brazos.

tranquila – me beso – déjame verte, no te preocupes

No muy convencida deje que Cloud me quitara los brazos de mis pechos, me observó y subió las manos hasta colocarlas en mis pechos.

- eres preciosa – esas palabras me hicieron sonreír

Masajeo y jugo con mis erectos pezones. Cloud se entretenía jugando y saboreando mis pechos. Era una sensación fascinante. Entonces deje de notar su boca en mis pezones y me di cuenta que quería bajarme las bragas, y así lo hizo. Sinceramente ya no tenia fuerzas para resistirme y deje que me hiciera lo que él quisiese, al final quede completamente expuesta delante de él. Completamente desnuda y a su merced, por desgracia ceda vez estaba más nerviosa, sabia que el momento llegaría y le tenia miedo. Cloud me siguió acariciando. Estaba en el cielo, pero todo cambio cuando paro para quitarse los calzoncillos.

Para mi desgracia quería saber como era su virilidad y decidí bajar la mirada, pero con solo una pequeña miradita, pude notar que dios le había otorgado un buen miembro. Sorprendida por su tamaño íntimo cerré los ojos, el miedo me invadió y no sabía como contraatacarlo.

se nota que eres virgen – decía Cloud con una sonrisa divertida – te da vergüenza verme desnudo ¿no?

… - no le conteste, en parte porque tenia razón, y por otra parte tenia miedo de lo que pasaría

¿Qué te pasa?

tengo miedo – pensaba que se reiría con mi temor, pero no soltó ninguna carcajada ni siquiera hizo el gesto

tranquila – me beso en la frente – relájate y disfruta – asentí muy levemente

Pasados unos segundos Cloud me penetro. ¡Ah! madre mía es el dolor mas intenso que he sentido en toda mi vida. Ni siquiera cuando luchaba en Avalancha había sufrido tanto. Cloud no se movió, espero a que estuviera lista. Cuando noto que me había acostumbrado a su intrusión, empezó un vaivén de caderas entre él y yo. Poco a poco el dolor iba desapareciendo y se convertía en un placer intenso. Al final sólo sentía placer, las envestidas de Cloud eran cada vez más rápidas y profundas.

Llegue a lo que llaman orgasmo y creo que Cloud también, note como exploto dentro de mi, sintiendo su calor. Por curiosidad mire la hora, las cuatro, ¡que tarde! Me sentí muy cansada pero feliz, Cloud aprovecho mi distracción para besarme otra vez. El sueño se apodero de mi y me hacia cerrar los ojos. Pero yo no quería cerrarlos, quería disfrutar del rostro de Cloud, como gracias al sudor su pelo se le pegaba a la cara, quería ver esa sonrisa tan hermosa que me dedicaba.

duérmete - me seguía sonriendo – estás cansada

pero no quiero dormirme – proteste, por lo visto le debió hacer gracia porque su sonrisa se hizo mas grande

yo también tengo sueño, hemos hecho bastante ejercicio esta noche ¿no crees? – me ruboricé

per…

No me dejo replicar, me callo con un beso muy dulce. Mis ojos se iban cerrando y aunque luchaba por no dormirme al final me dormí en el pecho de Cloud, la persona a la cual amaba. No sabía que me preparaba el destino, pero en ese momento estaba feliz por todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora, y sobretodo estaba feliz porque estaba con Cloud.


	2. el día despues

Me desperté al sentir los rayos del sol en mis pesados parpados. Con mucha lentitud al final los acabe abriendo, no me podía quedar toda la vida con los ojos cerrados. Pero cuando los abrí me lleve una sorpresita de la cual no me acordaba. ¡Cloud estaba a mi lado y sin ropa! hay dios que hago me levanto o me espero a que se despierte, no tengo ni idea de que es lo que tengo que hacer, nunca había estado en este tipo de situaciones, ni siquiera alguna parecida. Mejor espero a que se despierte, esta muy tranquilo así dormidito.

Sus rasgos se encontraban relajados y tranquilos. Su respiración era acompasada, se nota que esta durmiendo bien. Me doy cuenta que me esta abrazando por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Me apoyé en su hombro con mucho cuidado de no despertarle, y volví a cerrar los ojos, aunque no me durmiera de nuevo, en sus brazos me encontraba en la gloria. Poco a poco las imágenes de la noche anterior me vinieron a la cabeza, y el rubor cubre mis mejillas.

No se escuchaba ningún ruido, la casa de Yuffie estaba totalmente en silencio. Debían estar tan borrachos que al final se durmieron todos en el piso de abajo, la curiosidad me invadió por saber la hora, pero el reloj estaba encima de la mesilla de al lado de Cloud, y por desgracia así tumbada no veía ni un pijo y medio.

Así que me deshice de los brazos de Cloud y me levanté poco a poco para no despertarlo. Eran las once y media, suerte que no tenia que abrir al bar hasta el lunes, porque sino ya podría estar corriendo para allá. Aunque tendría que llamar a Maya para ver como ha ido todo con los niños, sin duda tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ¡dios! ¡Que pereza! la verdad es que me quedaría eternamente en los brazos de Cloud. Se está tan bien.

De repente note como me tiraban de vuelta a la cama y Cloud se puso encima de mí con una sonrisa pícara en la cara, se le notaba la malicia en sus ojos.

--¿Qué pasa? ¿ya te quieres ir? – su voz sonaba a fingido dolor

--n-no, sólo quería saber la hora – me miraba tan fijamente que no me dejaba pensar con claridad, como si fuese tonta – t-tengo que llamar a casa para saber como están los niños

--yo creo que ya son grandecitos para que estés encima de ellos

--ya pero…

--además tu y yo tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer

--q-qu…

No me dio tiempo de decir nada mas porque ya me estaba besando de nuevo, al principio era un beso tranquilo y dulce pero poco a poco se iba volviendo mas intenso, mas apasionado e incluso podría decir que salvaje, Cloud acaricio cada parte de mi cuerpo con sus hábiles manos, en ese momento no podía pensar, sólo sentir sus caricias por mi cuerpo. Pero un pensamiento surco mi cabeza, Cloud me daba placer a mi, pero… ¿y él? yo no hacia nada para que el sintiera lo mismo que sentía yo.

Gire para quedarme encima suyo, mentiría si dijera que en ese momento no tenia ni miedo ni vergüenza en el cuerpo, no sabia exactamente lo que tenia que hacer así que básicamente imite lo que me había hecho Cloud a mí.

Empecé con leves besos en su cuello y fui bajando trazando una línea de besos y caricias por su amplio pecho. No sé si fui yo, pero me pareció que Cloud se estremecía con mi contacto, y aunque fuera mi imaginación me puse muy contenta y seguí con mi labor de besos por su abdomen bien formado y fuerte como una roca, a causa de tantos enfrentamientos. Saboree su ombligo, jugueteando un poco con mi lengua. Su piel era suave y deliciosa.

Cuando llegue a la zona por debajo de su ombligo, me quede estática, no sabía que hacer, ¿debía seguir besándolo o pasar a cosas mayores? pero no se si estoy preparada para el sexo oral. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

--parece que te has quedado en el camino

Subí la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los a los ojos, tenia una expresión divertida en el rostro, me cogió y me hizo girar hasta acabar debajo de él como antes. Tenía curiosidad por saber como lo había hecho, o que me diría al respecto, espero que lo haya hecho bien y que haya disfrutado tanto como me hace disfrutar él a mí.

--lo haces bien para no saber nada del tema – me dijo con una sonrisa

Ese comentario me hizo feliz, pero a la vez me puse triste, se notaba que Cloud ya había mantenido relaciones sexuales, pero ese comentario me hizo ver que cuando yo estaba pensando en él, en casa con los niños, o cuando lloraba como una magdalena, él estaba disfrutando en la cama con otra mujer.

Supongo que debió ver la tristeza en mis ojos porque me beso de nuevo de una manera muy tierna, yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos, entonces mientras me besaba él se deslizo en mi interior, llenándome de sensaciones increíbles, parecía más grande que antes, pero no sentí ningún tipo de dolor.

Sus embestidas eran lentas y profundas al principio, haciéndome disfrutar de cada una de ellas, pero cada vez eran mas rapitas, aunque no por ello menos placenteras. Pronto llegue al éxtasis y pude notar que Cloud también. Cloud se dejo caer encima de mí, no quería deshacer la conexión que teníamos en este momento, pero al final Cloud se deslizo a mi lado y me atrajo junto a él.

El momento era perfecto, sino fuera por cierto engorro que apareció en ese momento.

--¡Tifa! ¡Tifa! – era Yuffie, mi gran amiga Yuffie

Se me cayó el alma a los pies, no me acordaba que estaba en casa de Yuffie y que había más gente aparte de ella, seguramente los invitados se habían empezado a despertar, y mi querida amiga quería saber donde estaba. Mire la hora, la una y cuarto, si, ya era hora de empezar a despertarse.

No me lo podía creer desde las once y media hasta la una y cuarto había estado con Cloud, aunque no sabía que tipo de relación teníamos y la verdad hablar del tema me da bastante vergüenza. Rápidamente salí de la cama y me vestí, sin mirar a Cloud que seguramente todavía seguiría en ella. Cuando me cambie baje las escaleras para encontrarme con Yuffie.

Por alguna razón, no quería que Yuffie me viera en la cama con Cloud, aunque creo que de lo que estaba huyendo era de Cloud o más bien dicho de saber que seria de Cloud. Al bajar las escaleras allí estaba Yuffie, en la puerta despidiendo a la gente de la fiesta. Estaba hablando muy animadamente así que mientras ella se despedía de sus amigos yo aproveche para llamar a Maya.

Según ella no había pasado nada de especial, pero yo sabía que si que había pasado algo, Marlene y Denzel no eran dos angelitos que se estaban quietos, más bien todo lo contrario. Cuando acabe de hablar y llegue a la sala ya no quedaba nadie. Se habían ido todos, Barret, Cid, Vincent, Cloud,… ¿Cloud? se habría ido ya o todavía seguía arriba, quería comprobarlo, me dirigía hacia el piso superior cuando Yuffie me impidió el paso.

--Cloud ya se ha ido – me gire hacia ella – bueno mas bien lo he echado, como a los demás – me miraba con una cara divertida

Yuffie lo sabía. No se como se lo hace pero siempre se entera de todo, no hacia falta que hiciera teatro haciendo ver que no entendía nada de lo que me decía, seria gastar saliva para nada.

--¿me lo cuentas aquí o vamos a desayunar? – me decía con una sonrisa

--no es tarde para desayunar

--pues vamos a comer

--si, eso esta mejor

No me podía escapar de ella así que para que resistir, además Yuffie siempre ha sido mi amiga y como tal se lo tengo que contar aunque me diera mucha vergüenza hacerlo.

Fuimos a un restaurante cerca de su casa. Pedí una ensalada con queso y nueces, después de la fiesta de ayer me apetecía algo ligerito, en cambio Yuffie se pidió cordero con salsa de frutas del bosque, siempre he admirado a Yuffie por eso, pasara lo que pasara ella siempre tenia un buen estomago para aguantarlo.

Mientras comíamos Yuffie me iba lanzando miradas para que se lo contara, no podía decirle que no así que se lo conté todo de pe a pa. Mientras se lo contaba pude darme cuenta que Yuffie mostraba una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

--vaya, vaya – decía burlona – entonces ya no eres virgen

--no – mi cara estaba completamente roja

--me alegro por ti, ya era hora que alguien te desvirgara y encima el hombre de tus sueños – bebió un poco de agua – créeme que si no lo llega hacer él, contrato un gigoló para que lo haga

--¡Yuffie!

--¡¿Qué?! es verdad, por favor chica tienes veinticuatro años, ya era hora

Me sentía muy avergonzada, sabía que tenia razón y muchas veces Yuffie me había organizado citas, pero yo al final siempre los rechazaba. Si me preguntan porque no lo había hecho antes y había dejado correr el tiempo, no sabría que contestar, quizás esperaba a mi príncipe azul, aunque por desgracia no existen.

--oye… ¿Cómo es que lo sabias… lo que pasó con Cloud? – la verdad tenia mucha curiosidad

--pues… porque yo tenia el mismo plan

--¡ibas a hacerlo con Cloud!

--¡claro que no tonta!

--¿entonces?

--con lo del mismo plan me refería a que yo quería usar la habitación de arriba con una persona – tomo otro sorbo de agua – además si lo hiciera con Cloud creo que no viviría para contarlo – dijo mirándome

--¡no es verdad! – Yuffie me miraba como diciendo "ya claro" – bueno y… ¿quien es esa persona?

Yuffie se quedo callada, quizás había tocado un tema un poco delicado, del cual no quería hablar. No quise presionarla, así que seguimos comiendo. Todo estaba muy rico, había disfrutado mucho de la comida, sinceramente no quería volver a casa más bien no quería enfrentar a Cloud. Lo mas probable es que todo se quede como antes, amigos, el seguirá con sus repartos y yo me quedare en casa con los niños. Sin relación. Todo como antes.

Pensar así me pone triste, pero tengo que aceptarlo. Porque en estos tiempos hacer el amor con otra persona no significa nada, mera diversión. ¡Que asco de mundo! pero en fin.

--es Vincent

--¿Qué?

Me había embobado pensando en mis cosas y no había prestado atención a Yuffie. Me he perdido, ¿Qué pasa con Vincent?

--Vincent es con quien quería pasar la noche

La declaración de mi amiga me había dejado K.O.

--p-pero… - no me salían las palabras

--no se, al principio sólo lo veía como amigo, pero ahora lo veo diferente

--¿él lo sabe?

--no – me miro con cara apenada – en realidad quería aprovechar la fiesta para --acercarme, pero…

--no te ha dejado

--si, se podría decir así

--y que vas a hacer

--Aix… - suspiro – no lo se

Dejamos el tema a un lado y seguimos hablando de tonterías que se nos ocurrían en el momento. En cierta forma entendía a Yuffie, yo había estado enamorada de Cloud durante mucho tiempo y no había conseguido que el me quisiese a mi, sólo he conseguido que se acueste conmigo, pero eso no significa nada para él.

Después de comer, pagamos la cuenta y cada una se fue para su casa, pero cuando yo iba llegando a la mía el miedo se apodero de mi cuerpo. ¡Es increíble tengo miedo de entrar en mi propia casa! esto no puede seguir así, no soy una gatita asustadiza que huye de los problemas, por eso voy a entrar con decisión y sin miedo.

--¡ya estoy en casa!

--Tifa llegas muy tarde

Sólo llegar Marlene me ha venido a abrazar, que encanto de niña. Siempre me hace lo mismo y se lo agradezco mucho, hace que no me sienta sola. A decir verdad a Marlene y Denzel, los considero mis hijos. Denzel es mas serio pero es muy buena persona, y Marlene, que os voy a decir de ella, es una criaturita preciosa.

Ahora que la he visto, tengo que llamar a Maya para darle las gracias por quedarse con los niños. Que cabeza lo tendría que haber hecho antes, bueno que le vamos a hacer la llamare ahora. Marlene me mira con una sonrisa en la cara.

Llame a Maya y aunque se lo pregunte infinidad de veces me aseguro que no había pasado nada con los niños, no me lo creía pero que le vamos a hacer.

Pase por delante el comedor, allí estaba. Cloud.

Me quede mirándole durante un rato, estaba confundida, no sabía que hacer en aquel momento. Él estaba la mar de tranquilo hablando con Denzel y Barret, seguro que Denzel le había pedido que le contara sobre su viaje o las aventuras que había tenido en su vida. Denzel siempre había admirado a Cloud, se podría decir que Cloud era su máxima inspiración.

--¡hey Tifa ya has vuelto! – chillo Barret

Cloud y Denzel me miraron, Denzel me saludo con la mano pero Cloud no dijo nada sólo me miraba. su mirada era muy intimidatoria, como si esperara a que hiciera algo, pero sólo me fui para mi habitación.

me pase el resto del día esquivando a Cloud, ni siquiera baje para cenar, no es que no tuviera hambre, mas bien estaba hambrienta, no había comido nada desde la comida con Yuffie. Pero sólo pensar que tendría que enfrentarme a Cloud me entraba el miedo en el cuerpo.

Espere hasta que todos estuvieran dormidos, debían de estarlo porque todo estaba en silencio. baje las escaleras con cuidado y entre en la cocina. me habían dejado un plato en la nevera, seguro que la idea fue de Marlene, que buena que es. Mientras comía pensaba en como seria mi vida a partir de ahora, no me podía pasar la vida huyendo de él. Cuando acabe fregué los platos, me quede un rato embobada mirando como se escurría el agua.

--no puedo seguir así…

--no esta claro

Me gire y lo ví, Cloud, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y mirándome fijamente. Parecía un ángel que estaba a punto de llevarme al infierno.

--¿Qué haces aquí?

--como te has pasado el día huyendo de mí…

--¡yo no estaba huyendo de ti!

--entonces ¿Cómo es que no has bajado a cenar?

--no tenia hambre

--ya claro…

Silencio. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, sólo nos mirábamos. No podía aguantarle la mirada mucho más así que me fui para mi habitación, o ese era mi plan…

--¡¿Dónde vas?!

Cloud me encasto en la pared sujetándome las manos, no pude responderle su pregunta, por el simple hecho que me estaba besando, intente resistirme, pero no pude al final me deje llevar por sus caricias y su apasionado beso. Mientras me besaba Cloud iba subiendo las manos por mi espalda con una sutil y delicada caricia. Supongo que por instinto pero yo hice exactamente lo mismo.

Al final ninguno de los dos llevaba la camiseta puesta. Cloud me copio y me llevo a su habitación como en la fiesta de Yuffie. Y lo que vino a continuación fue exactamente igual, pero con la diferencia de que ya sabía de que iba la cosa y me las apañe mejor.

Volví a despertarme en los brazos de Cloud, pero con la diferencia de que el estaba despierto y me miraba dulcemente. Cuando vio que me despertaba, me dio un beso en la frente y me sonrío.

--buenos días

--buenos días – le dije risueña

Me volvió a besar pero esta vez en los labios. Se coloco encima de mí con la clara intención de repetir lo de la noche, pero antes de eso yo debía de saber que era para él, su amante, su amiga con derecho a roce, una simple diversión…

--Cloud… - mi voz sonaba suplicante y por eso mismo creo que paro

--¿Qué pasa?

--em… ¿Qué soy para ti? – por la cara que puso no se esperaba la pregunta, pero después sonrío

--que te parece tu futuro marido

--¿marido?

--si

Me entro la risa. No podía parar de reír, al parecer a Cloud no le hizo mucha gracia mi risa tonta porque tenía una cara de mosqueado que no se lo podía ni imaginar.

--ya sé que nos hemos saltado algunos pasos, pero estaría bien ¿no crees?

--y como sabes que yo me casare contigo

--porque me quieres y yo te quiero a ti – me contesto con simpleza

¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Me quiere! mi corazón no podía latir mas deprisa.

--además sé que eres tu la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida – después de decirme esas dulces palabras me beso – bueno que me contestas ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

--claro porque yo sé que eres tu la persona me puede hacer feliz


End file.
